The Dead Are Back !
by QueenPadfootandprongs
Summary: The light side of both wizarding war are returning, Lily, James and Sirius are one of the many, along with Tonks and Remus. How will the wizarding world react? Will they accept it as a gift, or live in constant fear that the death eaters and their terrifying ruler will return? How will the ones closest to Harry, ones that didn't know his full story of his Hogwarts years, respond?
1. Chapter 1

The dead return - chapter 1

23 years after the battle of hogwarts

The Head Auror wassitingin the office at the moment – one ofthe reason that the main office area was buzzing with activity – but behind the door it was quiet.

He was sat at his desk attempting, and failing terribly, to read a report that had been sent in. However he hadn't moved his eyes in the last 15 minutes - not surprising since he had been called into work on his day off, (to the fury of his wife).

He was a man known by everyone in the wizarding world,and he'd lived such a … exciting? Dangerous? Terrible? Adventurist? Life.

That no onewas surprised when he became the youngest Head Auror at the age of 26, he was now 40 and still saving the wizarding world everyday

He'd fought Basilisks and stolen a dragon's egg and flown'd even been on the run from the most famous dark wizard, Voldemort, and was nearlykilled by him. People would describe his life inmanydifferent ways.

To him his past didn't matter right now, what matters to him is the present. Despite all of this, Harry felt like the last couple monthsof his life had been the most confusing and strange for him.

Files covered the messy desk. Harry James Potter sat, examining file after file. These were no ordinary were the files of people who recently the whole world believed to be dead for 23 years or longer.

There was no explanation as to why this was happening a wise man once said to Harry, ''no spell can awaken the dead."

It was going against all the laws of magic.

Under no circumstances could people come back from the dead. As themagical world had no explanation as to why this was happening they were simply taking this as a gift.

Of course, there was a pattern that had been discovered. Only people on the light side of the war (something everyone was extremely grateful for),or died at the hands of,Voldemort orhis Death Eaters were returning.

The rates they were coming back were as increasing fastly. He heaved a big sigh. This had been going on for months now and he didn't mean to be rude but all of thepeople Harry really wanted to be back were still…dead.

Harry had been called in at nine that morning and he'd seen 15 people already by half past ten, and none of them were people he knew or cherished.

Though he hated feeling such a way, it annoyed him that no-one he loved or who loved him had returned.

What he didn't know though that over in the village of his birth and his parents death,two people were sitting up next to their graves. One male with scruffy black hair and a female, his wife,with beautiful curling red hair and the most enchanting  
/green eyes.

 **Published on Monday the 26 of June**

 **Chapter 2...**

 **Lily and James aren't the only ones that return read next chapter for more information**

 **Next chapter will be up by next week. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.**


	2. The returnees

**Sorry about the late update been really busy.I know some of you have been asking what happened to the other chapters well I decided I need to plan more,because it was kinda off the top of my head so I decided I need to chang them a bit.**

Chapter 2

The graveyard in Godric's Hollow

Lily potter's, eyes fluttered open. The light was so bright that it blinded her, she Shut her eyes again. The result was striking and sickening. With a sudden intake of breath the memories of what had happened came flooding back. HARRY !

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!

'Avada Kedavra!'

Lily cringed remembering that terrifying green light filling the hallway as she ran with Harry, leaving her husband behind.

The pain of losing her true love hung onto her.

As it had done that night as she took the stairs two at time, running for her and her baby's life.

She wanted so desperately to go to her husband hoping it was Sirius under the black Cloak and this was just one of their silly marauder pranks.

She swallowed trying to push the tears away – there was no way her husband, her James, was still alive, not after that.

He and Sirius would not have been able to contain their laughter that long.

' _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!'_

 _'Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now.'_

 _'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –'_

 _'This is my last warning –'_

 _'Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please_

 _I'll do anything ...'_

 _'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!'_

Lily could remember dying, she could remember that same green light that killed James rushing towards her as she stood, unwilling to leave her son defenceless.

She could remember falling to the ground and everything going black. She forced herself not to think about Harry and James, Instead she focused on pushing herself up and looking around.

She felt movement beside her, she turned her head to see the messy jet black hair of her husband, James.

He turned his head towards her, they shared a look that said everything they both need said. James and Lilyfelt for their wands.

As there hands grasped the wooden sticks they felt a sudden warmth run through their hands.

Their wands were finally reunited with their owners.

As this was happening James heard Lily's soft whisper "James where are we?" " where's Harry, James ? " the last sentence was anxious, anxious to know where her only son lay.

Surely he couldn't have survived the attack. At the thought of his only son's name he knew what he had to do….

He and lily both sat up, taking in the surroundings " lily I think we're in the Godric hallows graveyard" james crocked.

It didn't take him long at all to realise the tombstone behind them. He drew a deep breath in before standing up – his limbs screaming at him in agony as he did so – and turned to help Lily up.

"Let's go look at the house," he suggested in a vain attempt to have something to do. "Talk to no-one".

They walked out the graveyard and through the kissing gate hand in hand, trying to appear normal and stay out of sight.

A job harder than thought, seeing as their clothing, though it was muggle, was ripped and dusty.

As for their hair, for James it looked no different but for lily it looked like she hadn't dragged a comb through her hair in weeks, maybe even months, but in reality it was nearly 3 decades.

It didn't take them long to wander the familiar route to their home.

Looking from the outside very little had changed except a ginger-haired lady gardening with a turquoise haired young man leaning against the fence as she gardened As well as three children messing around them.

James, following his instincts of the war, began to back away, grasping his wand tightly in his pocket, but Lily moved forward, blatantly disregarding what James had said in the graveyard.

"Excuse me?" she called politely.

The other woman and turquoise man looked up from where they were talking. she was pretty, her hair tumbling down her back like a mane and her eyes a warm, welcoming brown.

The turquoise man look as though, studying his fetches very carefully, lily observed he could have been her son with the same kind, welcoming brown eyes and soft round face.

Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light purple tee-shirt with only a small circular locket and wedding ring she looked like the perfect countryside mother.

"Can I help you?" she smiled in response as she stood up. "I haven't seen you around, I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Potter and this is teddy "

Lily glanced back at James and they both turned to stare at Ginny, noticing the wand sticking out of her right brown leather boot and one sticking out the turquoise man back pocket.

James stepped forward to be at Lily's side.

"First, are you really giving your name out to strangers in times like this?," he frowned at the peculiar woman,"and did you just say your last name was Potter?"

"Times like these?" Teddy and Ginny laughed and James and Lily shared a second look. Ginny turned to look at him and her laugh stopped quickly realising who they were. "Oh Merlin."

"What is it?" Teddy asked concerned, looking between the two of them – did this woman know James?

"Harry" ginny whispered - both Lily and James cringed at the name but Ginny either didn't notice or paid it no attention – "warned me this might happen…"

Theturquoise man " teddy " as she called him obviously realised what the ginger lady was talking about tuned to study lily and James and then back to Ginny.

"You don't think… do you " he exclaimedhis eyes widening

She was still staring at James looking lost for a few moments as she trailed off. "Kids!"

She'd clearly decided what to do and the three children ran over to her grinning, covered in grass stains and mud.

The two teenage boys looked a great deal like James, Lily couldn't help notice, both with that scruffy Potter black hair, the younger one even had glasses. The young man had the same hair too she realised, just turquoise in colour.

The girl however clearly had her mother's looks with the same red/ginger hair that instead went cascading down her back in curls right to her waist.

"What have you three been doing?" Ginny scolded looking down at her three children.

The girl giggled seeming around 13, 14 years old, while the two older boys smirked the famous Potter smirk that reminded her so much of James and Sirius when they were planning a prank.

The sigh that Ginny let out clearly said it wasn't worth arguing and Lily couldn't help smiling.

"Is your father in the house?" Ginny directed the question at the 3 children.

The the young boy with glasses replied, "Nope, Dad told me to tell you that he had to rush to work."

Ginnys face looked sad and lost for a second, biting down on her lip. Obviously trying to be strong for the kids, but her eyes gave her away.

"Thank you, al ," she smiled eventually. "Come in the house with me – all of you."

As she said the last part she turned to face Lily and James, obviously directing it at them.

She started to descended into the cottage. They followed cautiously, the 3 kids running in front of them.

She had a husband named Harry, their baby was named Harry, they had 4 kids, 2 of the boys looked remarkably like James. It was right for them to be cautious, right ?...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 will be up by next week ( 14 of august )**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Who else will return is it a friend or a foe ?**_


End file.
